Nothing That I Could Give
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Kisahku, bukanlah kisah indah layaknya negeri dongeng. Tidak akan berubah, sekalipun kuminta pada Tuhan dengan cara menggoreskan tinta hitam di atas putih bersihnya kertas. Tidak ada yang bisa kuberikan, supaya aku merasa pantas untuk dicintai...
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Sebelum semua bertanya, "KAPAN fict light yang lain di-update?" Light akan menjelaskan…

Light janji kepada seseorang, kalau Light akan membuat satu cerita ini untuknya. Yah, menujukkan bahwa Light bisa menjalankan tugas yang diberikan olehnya, sekaligus mencoba untuk mengasah minat pada dunia tulis menulis…

Oh yah, Minna-sama, bantu Light, please! Genre-nya, selain family, genre satu lagi apa yah?

I will survive! Dozo~

Pairing:

Minato X Kushina

Dan yang lain akan menyusul~

Rate:

Untuk keamanan-ampun-lebih baik, T sajalah…

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto~ I love you~ -ditenggelamkan ke laut-

Warning:

Alternate Universe-Au, OOCness, gajeness, typo, dan selebih-lebihnya yang bikin jengah. Alur yang maju mundur, POV yang berganti-ganti…

.

Have a nice read! ^__~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

_Bagiku… _

_Tidak ada masalahku yang paling pelik di antara yang terpelik, _

_Tidak ada ada rasa marahku yang paling besar di antara angkara murka,_

_Tidak ada rasa ketidaksukaanku yang paling luas di antara rasa tidak suka,_

_Untuk sekedar kehidupan remaja yang kini kujalani. _

_Silahkan kalian tertawa. _

_Aku, remaja dengan pengalaman cinta nol. _

_Jangan salah. _

_Yaitu pengalaman dengan masalah cinta kacangan-menurutku. _

_Yaitu cinta monyet. _

_Karena bagiku, ada yang jauh lebih berarti. _

* * *

Untuk yang tersayang,

A Naruto fanfiction, special fict for my lovely-my family.

**Nothing That I Could Give**

By: Light-Sapphire-Chan

* * *

Namikaze Naruto.

Itu adalah aku. Seorang anak praremaja yang masih duduk di bangku Junior High School kelas dua.

Berisik dan biang utama keributan, menurut orang-orang. Padahal aku cinta akan ketenangan.

Yang bodoh, aku hanya bisa tersenyum saja mendengar ini. Memang benar sih…

Yang pintar, aha! Terimakasihku tak terhingga untukmu, kawan! Karena telah mendoakanku pintar…

Ciri spesifik dariku, ah… Tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipiku. Mata biru, rambut pirang… Kesopanan dan etika yang diajarkan oleh kedua orang tuaku, mungkin factor-faktor tersebutlah yang membuatku dikenal baik para guru, dari TK dahulu, sampai sekarang.

Tapi, kalau teman-teman semenjak SD… Hingga sekarang, mereka menjulukiku, Si PCN, singkatan dari Pengalaman Cinta Nol. Huh, sebutan dari siapa sih? Aku punya nama yang bagus… Kenapa jadi jelek seperti itu?

Cukup, itu hanya sedikit masa remajaku yang terbilang menyebalkan. Membuatku bosan saja…

Mataku menerawang menatap langit biru. Lalu tersenyum, perlahan tetapi pasti…

Setiap rasa kesalku, marahku, benciku, ketidaksukaanku… Pasti akan menguap saat bertemu dengan mereka. Mungkin teman-temanku akan bangga bercerita denganku, mereka curhat dengan sahabat ataupun pacar mereka…

Tidak denganku. Aku justru merasa tidak aman menyimpan rahasia pada teman-aku tidak punya sahabat. Kalau pacar aku tidak punya…

Aku akan menceritakan, dengan lima orang yang paling aku sayangi…

#~**~#

_Tidak ada masalah yang paling pelik untukku, _

_Kalau sudah menyangkut keluarga. _

_Tidak ada amarah terbesar yang selalu menyelimutiku, _

_Kalau tidak karena keluarga. _

_Tidak ada ketidaksukaan yang paling dalam, _

_Kalau tidak untuk keluarga. _

_Sebenci apapun, semarah apapun, setidaksukanya aku, pada mereka. _

_Bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah… _

_Yang paling aku suka,_

_Tempatku tertawa dan tersenyum. _

_Membagi sedih dengan air mata. _

_Bukan karena hubungan pertalian darah… _

_Tapi karena merekalah… _

_Yang paling berarti untukku. Yang paling menyayangiku. _

_Sebagaimana mereka adalah yang tersayang untukku._

#~**~#

Aku punya seorang Ayah yang tampan. Menurut kata Mama dan Kakak-kakakku, aku ini miriiiippppp sekali dengan Ayah. Sudah sifat, penampilan… Mungkin kecuali bakat dan minat. Bakat dan minat itu berasal dari Mama. Ayah selalu memberikan kami-aku, kakak dan adikku-petuah-petuah yang terkadang tidak kami dengarkan.

Tapi, dengan sabar ayah selalu berkata, "Ayah akan menceritakan apapun pada kalian. Walau kalian belum bisa mengerti, nanti lama-lama juga mengerti. Ayah akan terus menasehati kalian, terus, terus dan terus… Sampai akhirnya itu nasehat sudah tertempel permanent pada kalian."

Berbeda jauh dengan Ayah yang tenang, Mama adalah sesosok Mama yang berbeda tapi sama dengan ibu-ibu yang ada.

Mama yang cantik, tapi bawel. Ya, dengan mulutnya yang teramat ganas, ia selalu bicara, bicara, bicara pada kami. Mengomel, memarahi, dengan mulutnya itu. Sama yah, seperti ibu kebanyakkan?

Tapi, Mama tidak pernah menuntut apapun dari Ayah. Tidak pernah aku mendengar beliau merengek pada Ayah untuk dibelikan perhiasan.

Yang ia lakukan adalah, bangun pagi dan mengantarkan kami berempat sekolah dengan mobil. Sementara Ayah dan Bibi Isaribi-pembantu setia keluargaku-tinggal menjaga rumah.

Lalu, menjemput kami saat pulang sekolah, berempat. Pulang ke rumah, dan berteriak, "MAKAAAAANNNN!" Dan kami akan bergerak malas-malasan menuju ke ruang makan karena tidak ingin Mama mengoceh dan membuat darah tingginya kambuh.

Itulah mereka kedua orangtuaku… Dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya.

Pernah tak sengaja aku mendengar, karena tiba-tiba terbangun dan ternyata ketiduran di kamar Ayah dan Mama. Aku mendengar diskusi Ayah dan Mama… Dalam keadaaan pura-pura tidur.

"Kenapa ya, yah… Dei berbicara kasar sekali? Apa salah Mama, yah? Salah mengajari dia-Dei, apa?" Terdengar suara gelisah dan sedih dari Mama.

"Tidak… Mungkin itu pengaruh dari sekolahnya… Mungkin teman-temannya… Mungkin juga gara-gara Mama! Kan Mama sering bicara, bicara, bicara terus! Dan tanpa sadar, Dei mencontoh… Ya begitulah jadinya!" Canda Ayah dengan gaya easygoing-nya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasori? Ia selalu pulang telat… Apa Sasori sudah punya pacar?"

Aku menggeser tubuh sedikit, lebih meringkuk lagi.

"Entahlah, tapi, yang namanya anak remaja itu sedang dalam keadaan labil. Anak adalah cobaan buat orang tua, dan orang tua adalah cobaan buat anak. Kita akan memberitahu mereka dengan halus… Mereka adalah anak yang mudah mengerti, tenang saja…"

Tetap seperti Ayah yang biasa.

"Mudah-mudahan Naruto dan Gaara tidak seperti itu…Ya, Ayah?" Tanya Mama, terdengar nada berharap di suaranya.

"Tidak, tapi setiap anak berbeda. Tapi rasa sayang kita harus sama terhadap mereka. Sama besarnya. Perbedaan pasti ada, tapi harus bisa menjadi satu, Begitu kan?"

Rasa kantuk menyerangku kembali, suara Ayah dan Mama terdengar sayup-sayup di telingaku, bagai lagu pengantar tidur yang didendangkan. Dan kegelapan yang indah dengan lembut memelukku, membuaiku ke dimensi lain.

Aku tersenyum, sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar hilang.

#***#

Seorang Kakak berambut merah dan tampan. Yang pintar dan di luar selalu terlihat cool… Padahal di dalamnya, ketika hanya berhadapan dengan ketiga adiknya, ia lebay sekali… Tapi itu sanggup membuat kami tertawa sampai sakit perut dan seakan menangis.

Namikaze Sasori. Kakakku yang pertama! Sekarang kuliah di Sunagakure. Ya ampun… Karena berpacaran, nilai kakakku turun. Ia tidak bisa masuk universitas di Konoha karena nilainya tidak masuk. Karena itu ia mengikuti ujian tes masuk ke universitas yang berkaitan dengan Teknik.

Bodohnya, Kak Sasori tidak melihat nama universitas yang akan ia masuki, pokoknya langsung ikut ujian tes masuk!

Sang Penjaga bertanya, "Sasori, benar kau mau masuk ke sini?"

"Memang, ada yang salah?" Tanya balik Kakak.

"Universitas ini ada di Sunagakure. Jauh sekali dari Konoha! Benar mau kuliah di sini?"

Kakak hanya mematung, dan penjaga memberikan hasil tes ujian masuk kemarin. Tertera satu kata yang membuat kakak mendengus kesal…

DITERIMA

Nilai masuk tertinggi di Universitas Sunagakure.

Selamat, Kakak! Aku masih ingat betapa memelasnya dirimu, saat berbicara dengan Ayah dan Mama. Kau tidak mau kuliah di sana, kau ingin tinggal di sini, kuliah di sini, karena gadis itu…

Hari itu, saat waktu minum teh, di ruang keluarga kita.

"Sasori, mengapa tidak kau terima saja ke Sunagakure?" Tanya Mama pada Kakak.

"Aduh, ma… Suna! Jauh sekali dari Konoha…" Jawab Kak Sasori memelas.

"Kau ini kan sudah besar! Mama jujur, kau yang paling bisa diandalkan dan paling mandiri! Mengapa tidak kau coba ke sana saja?" Terdengar nada membujuk yang halus dari mama.

"Tapi…" Oh, aku tahu mengapa engkau menentang Mama, wahai Kakakku sayang!

"Jangan bilang karena wanita jalang itu! Kau tahu? Orang tuanya pernah bi-" Ayah memberi kode pada Mama. Dan Mama sontak berhenti berkata.

Kami berempat saling berpandangan. Ada apakah ini? Mengapa ada rahasia di antara keluarga? Bukankah kita sudah saling berjanji, tidak ada rahasia di antara kita?

Ayah berhasil membaca pikiran kami. Tidak kami ragukan, Ayah punya indera keenam. Ya, ya… Dia selalu berhasil menebak apa yang ada di pikiran kami.

"Tidak ada rahasia. Hanya saja, belum saatnya kalian tahu… Tapi, Ayah dan Mama yakin, kau tidak akan menyesal Sasori, telah meninggalkan wanita jelek itu…" Ayah berkata sambil lalu. Seolah itu hal enteng tak penting dan hanya sekedar lewat.

Sasori merengut. Tapi ia tidak membantah. Hei! Siapa yang berani menentang kata-kata Ayah?

Ayah itu sudah mendapatkan gelar "Manajemen Konflik" dari kami berlima. Karena, setiap orang-kecuali kami-yang mencoba melakukan hal buruk pada Ayah dengan kata, merayu-rayu, Ayah akan menanggapi dengan santai… Sampai orang itu frustasi dan berkata…

"Susah yah, bicara dengan Minato! Keras kepala sih, kau, Minato! Kau ini kan tidak bodoh!"

Biasanya, ayah akan menghela napas, dan balas berkata, "saya yang bodoh, atau situ yang bodoh? Makanya, kalau ngomong dipikir dulu…"

Kembali ke tempat di mana Kak Sasori semakin frustasi.

"Terima saja, Sasori. Daripada kau kuliah di tempat di mana kau tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran… Nanti keteteran, terseret-seret…" Mungkin, itu hanya sekedar saran dari Ayah.

Tapi, itu sudah seperti vonis akhir untuk Kakak. Karena berikutnya, Kakak berkata…

"Aku terima."

Aku dan Kak Dei bertepuk tangan heboh. Sementara Gaara membunyikan bel sepedanya.

Detik berikutnya, Kakak tertawa lebar.

#***#

Seorang Kakak yang sangaaat mirip sepertiku, bedanya, matanya birunya tidak sepertiku. Yang lainnya mirip…

Waktu kecil dulu, aku dan Kak Deidara atau yang lebih sering kupanggil Kak Dei, dikira kembar! Oke, kami memang berbeda tiga tahun, tapi… KEMBAR?! Haduh, bahkan sikap kami tidak ada mirip-miripnya! Mungkin kecuali kesukaan kami…

Seorang Kakak maniak game online. Hahaha~ dan bahkan sering sekali meracuniku untuk mengikuti jalur suci-menurutnya-itu. Aku sih, hanya bisa bersabar mendengar setiap ocehannya… Tentang game-game dan online.

Terima kasih, tapi duniaku adalah dunia tulis menulis. Mungkin semua tidak akan percaya, orang sepertiku, yang super berisik, ternyata melankolis?! Hei, berarti mereka tidak tahu diriku! Tadi kan sudah kubilang… Aku cinta ketenangan!

Kak Dei, adalah seorang kakak yang teledor, gampang lupa-apalagi benda berharganya, cepat marah-apalagi terhadap kedua adiknya, dan kesepian…

Yah, di sekolahnya, ia tidak punya teman yang tulus dekat dengannya. Ada yang pernah memanfaatkan, lalu menjatuhkan Kakak. Aku tak tahu bagaimana detailnya. Sehingga… Kak Dei malas sekolah, dan lebih baik tinggal di rumah dengan sakit yang sedang parah. Kak Dei memang sakit sih… Amandel, yang menyebabkan ia gampang sekali untuk sakit. Gaara, my little brother, seorang adik yang begitu cerdas, pernah bertanya pada Kak Dei…

"Kak Dei, kenapa sih senang sekali sakit? Sehatkan lebih enak…"

Kak Dei yang sibuk online lewat Hp-nya, menjawab tanpa menoleh, "sakit sudah menjadi teman Kakak."

"Sakit kok ditemenin? Kenapa tidak berteman dengan teman di kelas Kakak saja?" Tanya Gaara, aku yang sedang mengompres Kak Dei, dan Kak Sasori tertawa.

"Nanti Sayangku juga mengerti kok…" Kak Dei menepuk-nepuk kepala Gaara.

Ah, walaupun Kak Dei jarang masuk sekolah. Letoy, lambat, bolot, apapun itu, jangan salah… Ia cerdas. Apalagi kalau segala sesuatu yang ia hadapi, menyangkut dengan hitung-hitungan…

Syuut! Ini rahasia yah?! Mama paling sayang sama Kak Dei! Bukan karena kasihan dengan penyakit sang Kakak-kalau itu kami semua juga kasihan. Tapi…

Aku akan memberitahu kalian, nanti. Yah, saat aku sudah siap.

Sudah, jangan lagi yang membuatku sedih! Kita berkenalan saja dulu, dengan siapa yang tadi dipanggil Sayangku!

Sayangku, panggilan semua yang kenal dekat dengannya, the youngest in Namikaze's family.

Gaara. Ayah menyuruh kami memanggilnya Sayangku, kata Ayah, supaya kami semua sayang padanya… Hei! Ayah! Gaara itu anak laki-laki looohh… Entah kenapa, seperti perempuan… Menurutku sih.

Seorang Adik yang sangat cool, calm, padahal, kalau sudah bersama Kak Sasori, dia-mereka berdua, menjadi… SANGAT berisik! SANGAT mengganggu! SANGAT jahil!

Pernah suatu kali, aku dan Kak Dei sedang bermain computer bersama. Dua Player, main game Cyborg Kuro-chan. Bukannya sombong, tapi kami berdua memang sangat mahir dengan permainan semacam ini! Tapi… Bagaimana bisa kami game over? Jawabannya mudah, karena dua kunyuk di belakang…

Kak Sasori dan Gaara, hebat… Cekikikan, firasat buruk menerpaku. Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian. Sebuah bantal terlempar tepat mengenai kepala Kak Dei. Dan Kak Dei tergeser ke samping, kepala kami berbenturan…

"WADAAAAAAWWWW!" Aduh kami menderita.

Tos. Mereka tos-tosan di atas penderitaanku dan Kak Dei? Tahu tidak sih mereka? Kami ini sudah susah-susah sampai level 6!

Kukira mereka sudah tenang. Ternyata… Gaara membawa bola warna-warninya, dan bersama Kak Sasori, menimpukiku dan Kak Dei! Grrraaah! Memang sih, bola plastic! Tapi., tetap saja kepalaku SAKIT!

Perang terjadi. Tentu saja. Game Over telah tertulis besar-besar di layar komputer. Aku dan Kak Dei bangkit dari kursi, balas menyerang! Huh… Tentu saja mereka berdua sudah kabur. Tetap saja aku dan Kak Dei mengejar. Mereka akan bermain petak umpet dengan kami.

Sampai perseteruan kami akhirnya bubar dengan teriakan jengkel dari Mama, "KALIAN INI BERISIK SEKALI SIH?! SASORI, DEIDARA, NARUTO! SADAR UMUR DOOONNGGG!"

Telinga kami berdengung. Tidak mau Ayah ikut marah-ayah benci berisik, dan darah tinggi Mama kambuh. Kami akan duduk manis di ruang keluarga. Dengan senyuman lebar dari Kak Sasori dan Gaara, serta tatapan dendam dari aku dan Kak Dei.

Menonton, ya, aku dan Kak Dei akan menonton acara TV bersama dengan malas-malasan. Dan terganggu. Kenapa? Karena tawa kencang-kencang dari kak Sasori dan Gaara. Betapa mereka di dalam dan di luar sangatlah berbeda…

Ayah akan mematikan TV, dan akan memberi petuah-petuah atau bercerita mengenai sejarah! Tentu saja kami antusias! Dan Mama akan menarikku ke dapur, membuat eksperimen-eksperimen aneh tentang masakan, aku pernah protes pada Mama…

"Ma, kenapa sih hanya aku yang diajak Mama ke dapur? Kak Dei atau Gaara juga dong! Jangan aku saja…"

"Deidara? Sebelum makanannya jadi, nanti keburu dihabisi olehnya! Gaara? Hai Naruto… Umur Gaara lima tahun! Ia hanya bisa mengacaukan, sekalipun ia bilang ingin membantu…"

Aku masih belum menyerah, "Kak Sasori? Kan dia pandai memasak juga… Bahkan lebih dari aku! Kak Dei sekalian belajar juga…"

"Deidara memasak, kau tahu sendiri, rasa masakannya pasti ABSTRAK! Sasori? Kalau ada dia, nanti Gaara ikut-ikutan… Nanti bukannya masakannya jadi, malah hancur…"

Dan aku hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Tidak bisa menolak permintaan Mama.

Inilah aku, terlalu mudah untuk luluh dan sangat pasrah.

#***#

Itulah keluargaku.

Kalau kehidupan sosialku di luar. Dengan guru, baik-baik saja… Mungkin kecuali nilai-nilaiku yang sering jatuh. Dan menyebalkannya, kadang-kadang pas di standar nilai atau KKM! AARRGGHH!

Tapi kalau dengan Teman sebaya… Ini sulit. Kadang-kadang aku merasa aneh. Ya, aneh. Aku yang sering mereka sebut dengan PCN, malah jadi tempat curhat untuk cinta monyet? Kadang aku ingin tertawa…

Lucu sekali. Sebenarnya, aku menghormati mereka, karena mereka memberikan kehormatan padaku untuk curhat. Tidak hanya tentang cinta. Kadang tentang persahabatan, pertemanan, permusuhan, labrak-melabrak.

Hei, teman! Asal kau tahu yah… Aku tidak pernah berpacaran, jatuh cintapun tidak boleh oleh Ayah. Teman? Biasa saja… Permusuhan? Sejauh ini belum ada yang terang-terangan sampai berani melabrakku, paling alasannya sepele. Kalau tidak pacarnya menggodaku, sering kali mereka menuduhku menggoda pacar mereka…

Sadar dong! Melirik saja tidak! Hahaha~ itulah mengapa aku benci kehidupan di junior high school. Maklum sajalah, orang imut, manis dan keren serta ke-baby-face-anku ini memang membuat siapa saja jatuh hati…

Narsis. Ah, itu sudah biasa untukku! Hehehe…

Seperti aku kegenitan atau kegatalan sekali untuk sekedar "suit-suit" atau "Hai!" ampuuunnn!

Oh, tadi aku bilang yah, kalau Ayah melarangku untuk jatuh cinta? Apalagi berpacaran?

Ya, Ayah tidak mau, aku, Kak Dei dan Gaara-suatu hari nanti-jatuh cinta sampai lupa diri… Seperti Kak Sasori. Yang Mama memaksa Ayah untuk mengikutkan Kak Sasori ke sebuah bimbingan les, tapi yang bersangkutan malah kabur pacaran dengan gadis yang sebenarnya tabiatnya tidak baik…

Apalagi pacaran! Bisa-bisa HP-ku disita, beserta my lovely laptop, setumpuk buku dan peralatan tulis menulisku tercinta! BUKU-BUKU KOMIKKU! Uang jajan dikurangi, tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana! Dan Ayah atau Mama akan menjemputku begitu pulang sekolah…! HELL NO! Jadi kayak anak pingitan… hiiiyy~

Mungkin, kalian berpikir, kalau jadi aku pasti tersiksa! Aku pun pernah merasa seperti itu…

Karena, sebagaimanapun aku sayang pada keluargaku, tapi aku menyimpan satu rahasia di dasar hatiku…

Aku jatuh cinta, pada Sahabatku sendiri. Yang paling menyebalkan, tukang perintah, tukang menyiksa, yang paling sering mengejekku, yang paling rajin mengajariku kala aku tidak bisa, yang selalu bermain bersamaku, dan teman perjuanganku…

Diam. Adalah pilihanku. Bukannya aku tidak ingin memiliki, tidak… Aku waktu itu masih anak kecil, layaknya anak kecil yang menginginkan coklat.

Tapi, tidak, aku tidak bisa. Karena aku merasa aku tidak pantas dicintai, apalagi mencintai sosoknya yang begitu terlampau jauh dariku… Banyak yang mengantri untuk sekedar berdekatan dengannya, ia sempurna… Banyak yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan cintanya…

Tapi aku diam. Mengikutipun tidak.

Untuk keluargaku saja aku merasa tidak pantas dicintai, apalagi dengannya?

Senyumku memudar perlahan, mataku buram, lalu sesuatu yang hangat jatuh melintasi pipiku… Dan aku tertawa miris, mengasihani diri sendiri. Kalian iba padaku, aku tidak akan heran, orang apa yang masih bisa tertawa padahal kesedihan luar biasa tersimpan rapat di dasar hatinya?

Kisahku, bukanlah kisah indah layaknya negeri dongeng. Tidak akan berubah, sekalipun kuminta pada Tuhan dengan cara menggoreskan tinta hitam di atas putih bersihnya kertas. Mengarang tentang kehidupanku.

Karena, tidak semua cerita dalam kehidupan akan selalu indah.

Tidak ada yang bisa kuberikan. Tidak ada yang kumiliki, untuk diberikan pada mereka

#~**~#

"_Kau harus tegar…" _

"_Kau tidak boleh menangis…" _

"_Kau harus kuat. "_

_Kata-kata itu… Selalu untukku. _

_Aku hanya diam. Rasa aneh dan ngilu menyelimuti hatiku. _

_Mengapa mereka boleh tidak tegar, sementara aku harus?_

_Mengapa mereka boleh menangis, sedangkan aku tidak? _

_Mengapa mereka bisa menunjukkan kerapuhan, sedangkan aku harus kuat? _

_Adil untuk mereka. Tidak adil untukku. _

_Akan kucari lautan untukku… _

_Untuk menitipkan kata yang tidak bisa kuucap. _

_Dan… _

_Tangis yang selalu terpendam dalam tawa. _

_Tidak bolehkah, hanya dua tetes air mata pertama untuk penenang hati?_

_Laut… _

_#~**~#_

"Maafkan aku, laut… Airmu menjadi sedikit lebih asin lagi. Karena air mataku."

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Light tahu ini gaje… Menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya.

WAAAAAH! SYUSAAAAH! Mood-ku terbagi-bagi, antara bersedih-ria dan berhumor ria… Hadoooh! Apa ini? Gaje sekali…

Ne, Minna-sama, satu lagi, genre-nya apa yah? Rasanya humor ataupun romance kurang cocok…

Terima kasih atas waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu!

.

Regards,

Light-Sapphire-Chan

.

P.S: Untuk NaruHina Lovers~ mari mampir ke profile Light! Untuk melihat berita HFNH dan HTNH! ^__^


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Setelah pergolakan batin yang dahsyat, Light yakin untuk membuat fict ini jadi shounen-ai. Karena, sosok yang dicintai di fict ini tuh… Asli kayak Sasuke. Tapi, di aslinya, kagak happy ending. Maka, khusus di sini, Light simpangkan jadi SasuNaruSasu biarpun ada pihak ketiga~ *kita lihat siapa nanti chara cewek yang beruntung jadi pihak ketiga*.

Light juga pengen lebih fokus sama jalan cerita kehidupannya. Seperti kata sang sahabat, "Cinta adalah hal keseratus yang akan kupikirkan sekalipun itu terus mendesak untuk kurasakan."

Beberapa chapter ke depan, bakal ada flashback, awal kisah yang menderu dan berakhir sunyi. I will survive!

Dozo, Minna-sama!

Rate:

T

Pairing:

Sasuke X Naruto (and many more)

Disclaimer:

Mbah Masashi Kishimoto yang rajin

Warning:

Alternate Universe, OOC, full of lebayness and gajeness. To Readers who hate boys love, please leave this page by pressing back button! O.o

.

All Naruto's POV.

Keterangan:

Naruto: 13 tahun.

Gaara: 5 tahun.

Deidara: 16 tahun.

Sasori: 21 tahun.

Have a nice read! ^__~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Aku menghela napas panjang, setelah berhasil menyebrangi jalan menuju ke rumahku yang berada di kaki gunung Hokage blok 1, nomor 136, aku menaikkan tas di punggungku. Melangkah tanpa kata melewati toilet umum, tempat jual beli villa, warung, bengkel… Berjalan menuju ke rumahku.

Berusaha mengabaikan tatapan sinis dari mereka semua yang kebetulan ada saat aku melewati mereka. Naruto Namikaze yang terkenal ramah dan ceria, kini berjalan menunduk dalam diam dan senyum tak terukir di wajahnya.

Menulikan diri dari bisikan-bisikan menyakitkan hati.

Aku setengah berlari menuju ke pagar rumahku yang besar dan berwarna hijau penuh lumut. Inilah rumahku. Halaman yang tak terawat, setengah dipenuhi rerumputan hijau panjang yang tak rapi, bersama dengan pohon mangga yang tak terawat. Batu-batu semen yang mulai retak-retak, cat putih rumah yang kusam. Kesannya, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari dalam rumahku. Seperti rumah hantu. Tapi kini, rumah itu semakin terlihat suram dengan timbunan salju.

Tapi aku tahu dengan jelas, ada beberapa orang di rumah.

Aku masuk ke rumah setelah menutup pintu gerbang, lalu berlari menyebrangi halaman rumah yang terbilang mengenaskan. Sampai di teras rumah, kubuka pintu besar bercat putih kusam di hadapanku.

Gelap yang menyambutku. Ruang tamu, dan ruang tengah memang gelap. Setidaknya, di sini lebih hangat daripada di luar.

Kututup pintu, lalu berjalan melewati ruang tamu karena tidak ingin merasakan hawa suram dari ruang tamu. Di mana biasanya ayah bekerja di situ, dan menyambutku dengan senyuman saat aku pulang sekolah.

Ruang tengah. Penuh dengan kardus dan barang-barang, ya, kami akan pindah dari rumah duka ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Aku pulaaaaaanngg~!" seruku kencang sambil mencopot sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Mencoba seriang mungkin, mengabaikan rasa lelah dan penat yang menyelimutiku.

"Naruto udah pulang yah? Mau makan atau mandi?" tanya bibi Isaribi yang masih setia menjadi pembantu di rumah besar, luas, gelap dan angker serta sepi ini.

"Mandi dulu, bi~" kataku sambil memasuki ruangan utama keluargaku. Yang bagus dan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan luarnya. Aku melangkah menuju kamarku yang juga bercat putih. Dengan nuansa-nuansa biru.

Aku merebahkan diri begitu saja di kasur yang bersepreikan warna biru laut. Menutup mata merasa lelah.

"Bi Isaribi, Kak Dei dan Kak Sas udah pulang belum? Gaara mana?" tanyaku yang tetap memejamkan mata, dan merasakan segarnya kipas angin yang menyejukkanku.

"Tadi, Kak Sasori nganter Gaara ke tempat Mama. Kalau Kak Dei, belum pulang… Kemana sih, Naruto? Dari kemaren pulang siang melulu…" Keluh Bibi.

Aku hanya menghela napas panjang. "Kak Dei kepilih jadi ketua Anggota IT sekolah. Tentang komputer gitu, bi Isaribi. Lho, kok Gaara ke tempat Mama sih? Kan rumah jadi makin sepi…" Keluhku setelah penjelasan panjang lebar.

Tiba-tiba, HP-ku bergetar. Kurogoh HP dalam saku kemeja sekolahku. Ternyata Mama…

Kuangkat telpon. **"Halo, Mama…"** Kataku setengah malas.

"**Hai, sayang. Baru pulang sekolah yah?" **terdengar suara film Cyborg Kuro-Chan bergema di klinik Mama. Pasti Gaara yang menonton film itu…

"**Ya gitu deh. Ada apa, ma?"** tanyaku pelan.

"**Udah buka SMS dari Mama belum? Tadi, Ayah titip barang-barang buat dibawa Kakak ke sidang Ayah besok…" **

"**Belum, nanti kulihat… Nanti barangnya disiapin deh…" **

"**Naruto… Udah belanja mingguan belum?"**

Aku terdiam. Harusnya sih pertanyaan semacam ini dilontarkan kembali kepada Mama, atau seorang anak perempuan.

"**Belum…" **

"**Jadi dirumah kalian bertiga gak makan?" **

Keadaan mulai gawat untukku. Aku menelan ludah, kuhembuskan napas panjang-panjang. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupku. Suara mama yang menajam sungguh membuatku takut.

"**Makan kok, kan kemaren Mama belanja bulanan banyak banget…"** jawabku berusaha tenang. Dalam hatiku aku berdoa tak karuan supaya ada yang bisa mengalihkanku daripada melanjutkan pembicaraan ini dengan mama.

"**Tapi kata Bibi Isaribi—" **

"KAMI PULAAAAANNNGGG~~" suara malas-malasan itu menolongku.

Terima kasih pada Kak Dei dan Kak Sas yang pulang bersama.

"**Sudah dulu yah, Ma. Nanti Naruto telpon lagi…"** Kataku cepat.

"**Naruto! Tunggu! Mama belum sele—" **

Klik.

'_Mama… Maafkan Aku. Maafkan Naruto yah, Ma… Tapi ini untuk kebaikan mama juga.' _

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur. Bibi Isaribi memberitahukanku bahwa air panas sudah siap untukku mandi. Maka, tanpa memperdulikan teriakan protes Kak Dei dan Kak Sas. Aku menyerobot masuk kamar mandi…

Dengan harapan, setelah mandi, tubuh dan otakku menjadi jernih kembali.

#~**~#

Seusai makan, aku hanya terdiam di tempat makan sambil duduk bersila dan melihat persiapan Kakakku yang pada ganti baju dan berpakaian agak rapi serta menyandang tas masing-masing. Membawa sehelai baju hitam punya ayah dan selembar tikar.

"Kakak pada mau kemana?" tanyaku di antara kesibukan mereka.

"Ke rumahlah! Rumah inikan bukan punya kita lagi, Naruto…" Jawab Kak Sas sambil memasukkan sebotol air minum ke dalam tasnya.

"Lho? Kak Dei tumben-tumbenan ikut? Padahal… Biasanya main laptop," tanyaku lagi.

"Disuruh sama Ayah ikut… Sekalian ngelihat progress rumah udah sampai mana…" Jawab Kak Dei malas-malasan.

"Eh, Kak Sasori, Bibi gimana? Bibi kan harus pulang… Masa nungguin kalian berdua pulang Bibi baru bisa pulang? Naruto gimana…?" tanya Bibi cepat.

Kak Sasori menghela napas pendek. "Maaf deh, Bi. Tapi kita berdua memang harus pergi. Bibi tunggu rumah sama Naruto yah… Jangan pulang dulu," instruksi Kak Sasori.

Bibi hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

Kak Dei mendadak menghampiriku, "Nar, nganggur kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Tolong Kakak diambilin uang di ATM dong…" Kak Dei memberikan kartu ATM-nya. "Semuanya saja diambil, kalau bisa…"

"Nggak, aku males," tolakku pendek.

Kak Dei mendengus, lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. "Nanti, kau boleh ambil uangnya buat beli Ramen deh… Tapi sekalian beliin Kakak pulsa GPRS yang banyak. Kan minggu depan kelas 12 Ujian. Kakak libur tuh…"

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Pasti mau online terus. Semalem suntuk. Gak berhenti-berhenti.."

Kak Dei terkekeh sekilas, lalu mengulurkan kartu ATM-nya yang berwarna kuning emas. "Deal, Naru-chan?"

Aku tertawa lebar. "Deal!" kuambil kartu itu.

"Bi, ini ada SMS dari Mama," aku memberikan HP-ku pada Bibi. "Tolong siapin buat Ayah, besok Kak Sas bawa sekalian ke sidang…"

Tanpa banyak kata setelahnya, aku melesat ke kamarku untuk berganti baju. Tak butuh waktu lama untukku, hanya dengan kaos hitam panjang agak longgar dengan tulisan Beverly Hills 1930. Celana jeans panjang, dan rompi tebal nan hangat berwarna biru. Tak lupa sebuah topi berwarna putih menghias di atas rambut pirangku.

Kuambil ransel hitamku. Yang hanya berisi dompet dengan kartu-kartu dan uang—tentu saja. Aku pikir, jadi Akunting itu tidak enak. Karena dikira korupsi melulu. Nanti kalian akan mengerti maksudku.

Keluar dari kamar, kutemukan Kak Dei dan Kak Sas sedang memakai sepatu masing-masing. Aku pun menyusul mereka dengan mengenakan sneakers-ku. Bibi menghampiriku.

"Naruto~ HP-nya?"

"Tinggal sama Bibi aja, nggak apa-apa kok!" jawabku riang. "Aku pergi yah, Bi! Hati-hati di rumah ini…" Bibi mengantarku ke gerbang depan. Menyusul Kak Dei dan Kak Sas yang juga akan pergi.

Aku dan kedua kakakku pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Rumahku menghadap Utara. Kakak-Kakak pergi berjalan kaki terlebih dahulu ke arah Timur. Sementara aku menyetop angkutan umum yang melaju ke Barat. Menuju ke kota.

Selama perjalanan di dalam angkutan umum, aku melamun. Termenung tentang hidupku. Baru saja umurku 13 tahun. Baru saja! Dan dalam waktu 14 hari, semuanya sudah berubah total. Walaupun, aku tahu, hari ini akan datang. Yah, sekali lagi, ini semua hanya permainan takdir.

Masalahku, bukanlah sesepele yang kalian bayangkan. Misalnya saja, tidak diperhatikan keluarga lalu nekat bunuh diri. Atau tidak lulus Ujian Nasional dan alamat bunuh diri juga. Atau menjadi berandalan karena orang tuaku bercerai.

Orang tuaku tidak bercerai. Tapi hampir. Andai saja waktu itu, dengan tangisan polos ala anak berumur enam tahun yang tidak mengerti dunia, aku tidak meminta mereka untuk tetap bersatu.

Mereka… Orang tuaku. Tidak akan berubah sekalipun aku menyangkal takdir. Dan aku ingin persatuan—biarpun kini aku sadari kalau itu permintaan egois, bukan perpecahan.

Dengan cepat, kuusap mataku yang terasa buram dan perih. Rasanya dadaku jadi sesak.

"Berhentiiii!" seruku ketika melihat rumah makan yang bersebelahan dengan swalayan. Di sini dia tujuanku.

Mobil yang kutumpangi berhenti, sesudah membayar ongkos perjalanan, aku segera berlari menuju ke rumah makan yang menyediakan ATM itu. Kurapatkan rompiku. Dingin menyergapku, aku mengeratkan rompi biru langitku. Uuuhhh… Dingin sekali hari ini! Terang saja, aku pergi saat musim dingin seperti ini! Aduh, turun salju lagi!

Aku memasuki rumah makan, leganya. Hangat sekali di dalam. Dan lagi, untung saja tidak ada orang yang sedang mengantri di ATM. Maka, aku segera membuka tasku bagian depan, tanganku bergerilya mencari dompen hitamku.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan ATM kak Dei. Kumasukkan kartu pada tempatnya. Proses loading selesai, layar menampilkan sesuatu yang membuatku membeku.

Password.

Apa password ATM kak Dei?! Oh, Tuhan… Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hal sepenting ini?! Betapa bodohnya aku!

Kucoba memasukkan angka 121212. Setahuku, Kak Dei sering menggunakan itu sebagai password.

MAMPUS! Tiga kali gagal, kartu ini akan 'tertelan' di ATM rumah makan Anbu seperti tragedy Kak Sasori.

Hubungi Kak Dei. Eh tapi… HP-ku kan kutinggalkan di rumah!

Tidak mau berlama-lama dengan dingin tapi indahnya salju, aku kembali berlari, tak peduli langkahku tersaruk di atas salju. Aku menyebrang jalan yang memang lenggang. Lalu segera menaiki angkutan umum yang berhenti di halte terdekat.

#~**~#

Aku kembali ke ATM yang tadi lagi. Setelah mengambil HP dan membelikan Kak Dei pulsa. Tapi… DASAR SIAAAALLL! ATM-nya error! Menyebalkan! Segera kuambil handphone dan menelepon Kak Dei.

"**Halo, Kak…" **Sapaku.

"**Pulsanya udah masuk, makasih yaaaah!"** kata Kak Dei riang.

Aku mengeluh kencang-kencang, "**Kak, ATM di rumah makan ANBU macet. Lagi error katanya, jadi gimana nih, kak? Perlu kuambilin uang lagi gak?" **

Kak Dei terdiam sejenak. **"Padahal Kakak butuh banget. Ya udah, kan turun salju, mendingan kamu pulang deh, Nar. Daripada entar sakit…"**

"**Iya,"** kataku. Tapi… Aku tidak menyerah semudah itu. Kalau Kakak memang butuh, aku harus melakukan sesuatu, kan?

Karena aku tidak mau dianggap tidak berguna.

"**Hati-hati yah~"** kata Kak Dei, terdengar sangat menyebalkan.** "Awas digodain banci perempatan jalan! Hati-hati kalau ada cowok yang mendekatimu! Harus berhadapan dengan Kak Sasori dulu!" **

"**Cih. Memang aku anak kecil apa? Udah sana Kakak bantu Kak Sasori kerja yang bener!"** kataku galak, lalu tanpa permisi mematikan telpon.

Sampai aku mematikan sambungan telpon, yang kudengar hanya tawa meledek yang puas akan kemenangannya.

Aku akan tetap mengambilkan uang di ATM di SPBU Timur Konoha. Cukup jauh dari rumahku. Tapi masa bodoh. Dengan salju, ataupun jarak serta waktu.

Aku kembali berjalan keluar rumah makan Anbu. Dengan tatapan mata menerawang, aku kembali menjejaki salju dengan kakiku yang beralaskan sneakers. Bagus. Akupun menyebrang jalan begitu saja, dan menuju halte serta menuju angkutan umum yang menunggu penumpang. Kunaiki mobil yang hangat itu.

Ketika roda mobil menggelinding, kutatap pemandangan yang terlewati dengan jendela berkaca bening. Hanya salju yang turun dengan lembut dan pelan. Sedikit, kecil, menggumpal namun menumpuk. Aku serasa melayang, tenggelam dalam renunganku lagi.

Aku harus kuat. Biarpun semua tidak boleh tidak kuat.

Kalau dulu, saat hari dingin seperti ini, saat ada Ayah, Mama, kami berempat… Biasanya… Jam makan siang seperti ini, Mama akan memasak, Ayah menonton TV sambil meminum teh hangat, Kak Sasori pasti molor, Gaara nonton DVD, lalu menjahili Kak Sasori, yang pasti terbangun setelahnya.

Lalu, Kak Sasori akan bergabung denganku dan Kak Dei, main laptop masing-masing. Hahaha~ lalu Gaara yang nggak punya teman, pasti akan main di komputernya—kadang-kadang aku heran dengan adikku yang baru berumur 5 tahun, tapi sudah mampu mengoperasikan komputer.

Mama yang kesepian pasti akan menyeretku untuk membantunya memasak dan menyiapkan makan siang.

Usai semua siap dan makanan tersaji sempurna, mama akan teriak-teriak menyuruh kami makan. Kalian pasti berpikir keluargaku cukup kompak… Yah, aku senang kok. Sangat senang dan bersyukur.

Karena, dahulu, asalkan bersama, dalam keadaan apapun, pasti aku sekeluarga akan tetap tertawa.

Mobil mendadak berhenti, membuatku terkejut dan sadar dari lamunanku. Baru kusadari, ternyata, halte ini adalah halte angkutan umum SPBU yang kutuju. Aku segera turun dan membayar ongkos.

Salju di sini tebal sekali, membuatku kakiku tenggelam dalam dinginnya salju. Tahu begini, aku pakai sepatu boots saja. Kan susah berjalan seperti ini, rasanya berat sekali.

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang, bukan Naruto Namikaze namanya kalau mudah menyerah! Ayolah~ hanya karena salju kok!

Dengan semangat baru, aku berhasil mengarungi samudra salju. Lalu memasuki ATM. Dan melakukan ritual pengambilan uang.

Tak semulus itu, HPku bergetar. Kurogoh saku rompiku. Display HP bertuliskan Mama.

Kuangkat telponnya sambil memasuki ATM. **"Halo… Selamat siang, Ma." **

"**Hai, Naru-Chan~" **please, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel laknat itu.** "Kau dimana, sayang? Kok berisik sekali?" **

Aku memasukkan password, **"Di ATM SPBU yang deket rumahnya Eyang Sandaime…"** Aku memasukkan nominal angka uang yang akan diambil.

"**Hah? Kenapa Kau bisa ada di situ?"** tanya Mama heran.

"**Eh… Naruto ngambilin uang buat Kak Dei,"** jawabku datar. Menunggu si ATM 'memuntahkan' uang Kak Dei.

"**Di sana turun salju nggak?"** tanya Mama lagi.

"**Iya."**

"**Kau pergi dengan siapa, Naruto?" **

"**Sendiri saja… Kak Dei dan Kak Sas di rumah yang lagi dibangun,"** jawabku, kuambil kartu kak Dei dan menggantinya dengan kartu ATM-ku yang berisi uang belanja.

"**Naruto, uang di ATM-mu tinggal berapa?"** tanya Mama pelan.

Aku yang baruuuuuu saja melihat saldo ATM-ku terbelalak. Sial… Kak Sas kemarin pakai buat beli apa yah? Pasir? Batu? Kayu? Asbes? Uuukkhhh… ATM-nya tidak bisa diambil uang yang tersisa.

Aku menelan ludah, **"Tiga puluh tiga dollar…"** Mati sudah. Aku menangis dalam hati.

"**APAAAAAAAAA?!" **

Aku keluar ATM dengan pasrah, lalu menjauhkan HP dari telingaku. Pasti setelah ini…

"**Ya ampun, Naruto! Mama memercayakan keuangan padamu supaya bisa Kau kelola dengan baik! Kenapa sekarang tinggal segitu? Dipakai untuk apa? Kemana uangnya?! Pakai uang itu jangan boros dong! Pikir panjang, Naruto… PIKIR!" **

Suara Mama yang tajam, terdengar menusuk sampai ke hati. Rasanya, saat aku melewati toko-toko di SPBU, melewati jalan yang belum dikeruk saljunya, oleh mobil pengeruk salju, langkahku tidak seberat ini… Tidak setersaruk ini. Bahkan tanganku kini merasakan dinginnya udara di luar rompi.

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan, aku… Tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"**Kalian di rumah pasti nggak makan, kan?! Uangnya dipakai apa? Kau tahu, kan, Naruto, setiap hari Kamis, Ayah harus selalu dikirimi uang tiga puluh dollar! Kau yang selalu mengiriminya tiap minggu! Dengan uang segitu, bagaimana nanti kalian makan?!" **

Menyakitkan. Aku tidak tahan.

"**Ma! Untuk makan, pasti aku, Kak Dei dan Kak Sas usahakan… PASTI! Mama tidak usah khawatir…"** Kataku agak kencang dan mencoba meyakinkan.

"**Untuk Ayah gimana?! Kau tega, hah, kalau Ayah disiksa?! Karena tidak dikirimi uang makan?!"** seru Mama marah.

Mataku memburam. Perih… Ma, aku tahu, surga di telapak kaki Ibu. Aku tahu, seorang Ibu harus diperlakukan dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang… Walaupun sang Ibu pernah meninggalkan anaknya selama beberapa waktu lamanya.

Tapi…

"**Untuk Ayah… PASTI ADA!"** balasku tidak kalah kencang. **"Sudah, Mama tenang saja yah… Mama kerja dan temani Gaara saja, kami bertiga baik-baik di sini… Mama konsentrasi dengan klinik dan pasien saja…"** Kataku masih mencoba membujuk.

"**Mama tanya, uangnya kemana… Naruto Namikaze?"**

Aku menelan ludah, **"U-untuk bangun rumah…" **

"**Apalagi yang kurang?! Kak Sasori sih tidak mengawasi tukangnya dengan benar! Buang-buang waktu saja…! Padahal kita harus segera pindah!" **

_Maaf, Ma… Tapi Mama tidak tahu apa-apa. _

Aku tidak tahan. Tidak kuperdulikan air yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

"**Mama kerja saja di sana! Aku tahu, kami bertiga tahu, Mama capek, kan?! Kita nggak mau Mama khawatir! Dan asal tahu saja, Kami di sini melakukan sesuatu! Tidak hanya berdiam diri yang seperti waktu itu Mama katakan! Kami mengusahakan segala sesuatu yang kurang! Untuk rumah… Gaji bibi, uang makan Ayah, bahkan, kalau hari ini Kak Sasori harus membawakan Mama makanan ke klinik, kami pasti akan membawakan Mama makanan! Biarpun di rumah jadi tidak ada makanan! Mama tahu kenapa?! TAHU?!"** tanyaku kencang.

"…"

"**Karena kami tidak ingin lagi mendengar mama mengeluh dan berkata, ****"Kalian enak-enakan di rumah, sementara Mama kerja 24 jam di klinik, sarapan dan makan siang merangkap makan malam hanya Ramen instant!"****. Biarpun kami pemalas, tapi bukan berarti kami anak manja yang tidak bisa apa-apa!"** aku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri. Setengah berteriak, tidak peduli pejalan kaki yang lain menatapku khawatir ataupun heran.

"**Mama nggak pernah minta kalian untuk membantu, kan?! Kalian fokus saja pada belajar kalian! Dan lagi, Mama tidak pernah berkata seperti itu!" **elak Mama tidak kalah kencang.

Aku menghembuskan napas, bergetar, lalu tertawa getir.

"**Mama memang tidak pernah meminta. Tapi aku dan Kakak-Kakak tidak akan lupa—bahkan Bibi Isaribi saja tahu—perkataan Mama yang satu itu. Boleh Mama melupakannya… Tapi, betapa tidak tahu dirinya kami, jika menjadi anak seperti yang Mama katakan…" **

Lama tak ada suara, Mama akhirnya menjawab. **"Terserah kalian… Mama tidak mengerti." **

Dan dengan itu, Mama memutuskan sambungan telpon. Tanpa menoleh pada HP lagi, ku masukkan HP ke dalam saku rompi. Lalu berjalan pelan-pelan dengan mata yang buram serta perih.

Cengeng sekali kalau aku menangis.

Mungkin, anak seumuranku akan tertawa, masa hanya menghadapi Mama saja hampir menangis?!

Justru karena itulah, yang membuatku ingin menangis. Karena Mama adalah sosok yang tidak boleh disakiti, sekalipun figurnya menyakiti. Begitulah pesan Ayah padaku.

Aku menyebrangi jalan tanpa lihat kanan kiri. Pikiranku, hampir badai seperti ini, buat apa keluar rumah? Mengambil resiko saja.

Tak kusadari, ada yang mengawasiku.

Aku menapaki salju, membiarkan kakiku terbenam dan terseret untuk berjalan. Tanpa ada perasaan buruk apapun, aku menoleh ke kiri.

Sebuah Bus. Melaju kencang.

Aku hanya mampu terpaku di tempat.

Akankah hidupku berakhir semengenaskan ini? Aku segan untuk hidup. Tapi tidak mau mati—plinplan memang.

"MINGGIR, BODOOOOHHH!!!"

Teriakan di telingaku, menyentakku. Tapi tak membuatku bergerak dari jalan. Aku seakan terhipnotis oleh bus itu sendiri.

Dan seseorang membawaku, dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Sebulir air mata hangat, jatuh di atas salju.

#~**~#

To Be Continued

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke belum muncuuuull juga chapter ini, ah… Light baru ada semangat ngelanjutin kalau ada SasuNaruSasu! Jyahahahaha!

Masih misteri nih, chapter awal-awal… Fresh from The oven. *dikemplang* nggak, maksudnya baru jadi kok! Jadi, mohon maaf apabila ada kekurangan yang keterlaluan…

Terima kasih waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu!

Sweet smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

Makasih untuk semua yang udah baca, apalagi yang udah ninggalin review. Light juga pengeeen banget ngebaca fict temen-temen semua, terus nge-review, tapi takdir berkata lain, setiap Light punya HP, entah kenapa, RUSAK melulu. HIKS! *kata Mama sih kebanyakkan dosa XP* aja~ Light pasti review, walaupun telaaaat… Light keep survive~!

Dozo, Minna-sama!

Pairing:

Sasuke (X Someone) X Naruto

Many more~

Rate:

T

Disclaimer:

Mbah Masashi Kishimoto~daripada Naruto berakhir straight, lebih baik Naru sama Sasu mati ajaaaa(supaya saling mengerti di dunia lain)~*digaplok semua FudanFujo*

Warning:

Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, full of lebayness and gajeness, to Readers who hate boys love, please leave this page by pressing the back button! POV changing. (Yang terjadi harus adanya—bukan niatan untuk lebay apalagi jayus. XD)

.

Note++:

_Italic: membatin. _

_Bold: Bicara via telpon. _

_Bold+italic: surat._

Have a nice read! ^__~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Aku masih terpaku di tempat, seolah kakiku dipasang pemberat yang merekat pada jalan beraspal ini. Bibirku masih terkatup rapat. Pikiranku menjelajahi apa yang dinamakan rasa sakit dan harum kematian.

Sampai suara teriakanmu menyadarkanku.

Percuma.

Kau sudah pergi dengannya… Kau berteriak seperti apapun, aku akan tetap bergeming. Menunggu rasa sakit menjalari setiap inchi dari tubuhku.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, kau mempunyai hobi mengikuti seseorang—kecuali dia.

Ketika aku merasakan tarikan kencang dan dekapan hangatmu lagi…

Aku yang tidak pernah ingin menjatuhkan air mata lagi, dapat merasakan air mataku meleleh, seiring dengan kelopak mata yang menutup.

Aku benci kamu…

…Kamu, yang sekali lagi menyelamatkanku.

#~**~#

Seseorang berlari cepat menyongsong Naruto yang tak menghiraukan teriakannya—sebelumnya ini tidak pernah terjadi. Tentu saja, ia tidak mau membuat sahabatnya mati di tempat. Dan tepat pula di hadapannya, apalagi sampai ia lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Dia menarik Naruto ke pelukannya yang memakai mantel tebal. Lalu menarik Naruto ke samping, ke tempat yang pasti tidak akan membuat Naruto terpental karena tertabrak Bus.

Bus itu lewat dengan kencang, dia membenamkan wajah Naruto ke dalam dadanya. Melindungi Naruto… Dari Bus, ataupun dari salju.

Dia menghembuskan napas lega, uap napasnya seperti buih di atas percikan ombak. Semua itu dikarenakan bus yang melewati mereka tanpa berhenti sedikitpun. Bahkan, setelah beberapa saat lamanya, ia tetap tak melepas pelukannya pada Naruto.

Melihat Naruto yang berdiri pasrah, jatuh bersandar padanya begitu saja, tidak ada senyuman ceria yang selalu membuatnya tenang, ia sudah bisa merasakan. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Naruto.

Naruto-nya kehilangan senyum dan tawa.

Tangan kanannya terangkat, mengusap pipinya sendiri yang terasa basah dan hangat. Saat berputar dan memeluk Naruto tadi, ada sesuatu yang mengenai pipinya.

…Air?

Sang penyelamat Naruto sedikit meregangkan jaraknya dengan Naruto. Didapatinya Naruto yang tertunduk, ekspressinya tidak terlihat. Tertutupi poni pirangnya.

"Heh, Bodoh!" sentak orang itu, mencengkeram bahu Naruto. "Kenapa?! Kau mau mati tertabrak bus?!"

Perlahan tetapi pasti, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, air mata tidak juga jatuh dari pelupuk mata beriris langit. Mereka bertemu tatap di bawah rangkaian salju yang menjalin putih dalam sunyi.

"…Aku tidak minta ditolong…" Ucap Naruto lirih.

Yang mendengar lirihan itu, pasti merasakan takut. Sama seperti dirinya.

Takut akan kehilangan.

Naruto menaikkan kedua tangannya, ditariknya kerah baju sang penolong. "Kau dengar, Sasuke?! AKU TIDAK MINTA KAU TOLONG!"

Teriakannya, terdengar putus asa.

Selama beberapa saat dalam sepi, mata mereka bertemu. Membiarkan banyak perasaan teraliri dalam pertanyaan, tanpa bisa terjawab. Dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

Karena hati diselimuti ragu, Sasuke mencoba tersenyum, dijitaknya Naruto pelan. Dengan harapan, Naruto kembali seperti semula, lalu balas menarik rambutnya, memukulnya dan memakinya.

Tapi, tak ada respon apapun dari Naruto yang nampak terengah-engah.

"…Kenapa?! Kau bukan Naruto, kan?! Mana Naruto?! Yang selalu tertawa dengan tampang bodoh itu?! Kau Alien dari planet mana? Berani-beraninya Kau meniru Naruto! Kau culik Naruto kemana?!" Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan bahu orang di hadapannya. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, kalau sosok di hadapannya…

Bukan Naruto-nya.

"Hahaha…"

Sasuke terbelalak mendapati Naruto mendadak tertawa. Sasuke baru saja mau menghembuskan napas lega, baru saja… Ketika tawa yang terlantun itu berlanjut. Bukan senang yang dirasakan Sasuke.

Miris.

"…Naruto?" panggil Sasuke khawatir. Kembali diguncang-guncangkannya bahu Naruto.

Naruto yang tadi menunduk, kini mendongak menatapnya. Ada air mata yang menggantung di situ, tertangkap oleh mata onyx Sasuke. Tapi, kenapa Naruto justru tersenyum seperti ini?

Karena terlalu menyedihkan untuknya, melihat Naruto terluka.

"Ma-maaf sudah membentakmu, Sasuke. Kenapa Kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto ramah.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Udah lama yah… Kita nggak ketemu…" Kata Naruto dengan tatapan menerawang.

Naruto menepis kasar kedua tangan Sasuke di bahunya. "Kau menguntitku yah? Dasar aneh. Cepat pulang! Telpon sana pacarnya… Pasti lagi nunggu telpon darimu juga," Naruto terkekeh sekilas.

Sasuke mendengus, "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Bodoh. Kau kenapa? Niat untuk mati?"

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras—dengan niatan menyembunyikan getar isakan yang tertahan, lalu mengeluh kencang-kencang. "Kau bawel sekali sih. Sana cepat pulang. Kau bisa sakit kalau ada di sini terus…"

Sasuke menarik Naruto mendekatinya, "Aku bertanya padamu, Naruto! Kenapa Kau membiarkan dirimu hampir tertabrak seperti itu?! Kau bisa mati… BISA MATI!"

"…"

Tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Direngkuhnya Naruto erat-erat, membiarkan Naruto bersandar pasrah di bahunya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, mengelus kepala Naruto yang berhiaskan rambut pirang halus.

"…Naruto yang kukenal, tidak seperti ini. Ditodong pistolpun ia akan tetap tertawa. Disambar petir pun dia tetap cengengesan. Diancam apapun ia akan dengan santai menghadapinya… Ia tidak pernah menangis seperti ini…" Bisik Sasuke lirih di telinga Naruto.

"Huh, Kau tahu apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tajam. "Aku ini Naruto. Yang rajin bertengkar denganmu, yang dulu pernah jualan denganmu, yang dulu menulis untukmu…"

Naruto menahan perasaannya, sekuat tenaga. Agar tidak melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke dan balas memeluk erat. Tidak… Tidak… Kasihan gadis itu.

Lagi pula, Sasuke hanya memeluknya tanda sahabat, kan?

"A-aku juga nggak nangis kok…" Tambah Naruto ceria.

Di musim dingin dengan salju seperti ini, tidak akan turun hujan.

Lantas, kenapa wajahnya basah dan sembab? Sementara setetes air mata jatuh lagi…

Lagi.

Terus tanpa henti.

Menganak sungai, dengan suara ceria. Tanpa sedu sedan menyelinap di antaranya.

Dari langit yang mencurahkan biru pada kedua matanya.

"…Jangan bicara lagi, Naruto," kata Sasuke lembut.

Naruto benci ini. Naruto membenci semua yang sedang terjadi. Membenci Sasuke yang seperti ini dan bukan bertengkar dengannya.

Karena seluruh perhatian Sasuke membuat Naruto berharap dan nyaris lupa diri. Melupakan Sasuke yang sudah berstatus lebih dari sekedar teman, dengan orang lain.

"Ukkhh… Dasar Penguntit," bisik Naruto, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Agar tangisnya tidak pecah.

"Siapa suruh membuatku khawatir…"

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, ia ingin lepas dari rengkuhan kehangatan ini… Sangat ingin.

Tapi hatinya sudah terpenjara dan memutuskan untuk tetap terpenjara dalam kehangatan ini.

Tak lama kemudian, HP seseorang bergetar, HP Sasuke. Tangan kiri Sasuke tidak melepaskan Naruto, sementara tangan kanannya mengambil HP di saku mantel. Diangkatnya telpon tanpa melihat display HP.

"**Halo…"** Sapa Sasuke pelan.

"**Sasuke~"** terdengar suara manja menyapanya.** "Kau lagi di mana? Kok aku SMS gak dibalas-balas?"**

Kesalahan besar, Sasuke.

Naruto yang berada dalam pelukanmu, mendengar suara itu.

Kau tidak ingin melihat Naruto bersedih, tapi bagaimana kalau penyebab lukanya adalah dirimu?

Kau yang menyayat luka lagi, luka yang berhasil diobati oleh yang terluka.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas sebagai jawaban.

"**Sasukeeeee~!"** gadis itu berseru kesal. **"Eh, tadi aku telpon ke rumahmu. Yang angkat Kakakmu. Aku nanya apa kamu ada… Dia bilang kamu pergi menemui yang terkasih. Kupikir kau mau ke tempatku~ makanya aku telpon! Kau jadi ke tempatku tidak? Oh iya, kenapa sih Kakakmu jutek banget sama aku? Bilangin, nanti cepet tua lho… Hihihi!" **oceh gadis itu panjang lebar.

"**Maaf, Karin. Aku nggak pergi ke rumahmu. Mana boleh sama Suigetsu? Kak Itachi itu setahuku sangat ramah kok… Bahkan pada kucing yang belum dikenalnya." **

"**Hihihi~ Sasuke bisa saja! Eh, tapi… Aku tadi juga telpon dua kali, yang kedua kalinya mengangkat itu… Adikmu,"** kata Karin di seberang telpon. **"Dia agak lebih ramah sih. Tapi ketika aku menanyakanmu lagi, eh! Dia juga jadi sinis-sinis gimana gitu sama aku… Katanya, Aku nggak boleh mengganggumu hari ini. Memang kau ada acara apa sih? Kok aku gak dikasih tahu?"** Terdengar Karin bersungut-sungut.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, **"Kurasa Sai sedang mengalami masalah dengan lukisannya. Tenang saja, aku tidak bersama seorang gadis kok. Yang jelas, aku baik-baik saja. Nggak usah khawatir yah…"**

"**Ya sudah deh kalau Sasuke nggak mau cerita,"** Karin menghembuskan napas panjang dan terdengar agak kesal. **"Tapi jangan berada di luar yah, hujan salju nih…" **

"**Tidak tahu juga. Kalau untuk urusan penting, aku tidak peduli kalau harus hujan-hujanan salju." **

"**Tch. Nanti kau sakit lho! Ah, sudah yah, Sasuke! Aku ada les nyanyi… Bye, sayang,"** Karin memberikan kissbye ala telpon.

Tanpa memberikan balasan, Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Sasuke yang baru saja berhasil memasukkan HP-nya kembali ke saku celana, terkejut dengan pergerakan Naruto. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto menjauhinya… Tentu saja Sasuke tidak melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Deuuuh~ iri jadinya! Senang yah punya pacar diperhatikan melulu?" goda Naruto.

Suara yang terdengar senang itu, mengkhianati satu makna penyebab air mata yang terus mengalir.

Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. "Sudah ah. Aku mau pulang."

Sasuke mencelos dengan tindakan Naruto. Naruto yang terus menunduk.

"Heh, Jelek. Habis ini langsung pulang ke rumah, yah? Aku nggak mau harus menggendong kamu pulang kalau sampai jatuh sakit dan pingsan..." Tanpa menatap Sasuke yang masih bergeming, Naruto berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Kau membenciku?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sosok dingin Naruto, yang seperti ini, yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya, mampu mengikis keangkuhannya. Ia bahkan sudah jatuh khawatir, sebelum ia menyadari kalau Naruto semakin dan sengaja menjauh darinya.

"Aku belajar satu hal. Pernah membencimu adalah hal terburuk dan terbodoh yang pernah terjadi padaku," Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Sekilas ia terkekeh geli. "Oh iya, Sasuke, aku akan menjawab semua tentang "Naruto" yang kau katakan tadi."

Sasuke berjalan selangkah. Dan selangkah lagi. Mengusahakan langkahnya terdengar sepelan mungkin.

"Kalau aku, yang ditodong pistol aku pati akan tertawa," ucap Naruto. "Tapi sayang, yang dipukul pistol pun bukan aku…"

Selangkah lagi.

"Kalau aku yang menerima semua siksaan Ayah, aku pasti akan tetap santai—seperti katamu. Kalau saja badai topan itu yang menanggungnya benar-benar hanya aku…" Nada getir yang sukar disembunyikan.

Hening sejenak.

"...Benar kalau Kamu membuntutiku, Sasuke?"

Satu langkah lagi. Bisa diciumnya aroma khas yang membuatnya sesak.

"…Entahlah. Aku cuma ingin jalan-jalan," jawab Sasuke dengan pemikiran matang—tentu saja ia berbohong.

Ia memang mencari Naruto.

"Daaaah, Sasuke!" Naruto berseru riang—masih membelakangi Sasuke. "Sampai jumpa la—"

"Siapa suruh Kau pergi?"

Belum Naruto memulai langkah pertama dari niatan mengambil langkah seribu, melarikan diri dari Sasuke, tapi yang ada, biang keladi yang membuatnya menangis, justru memeluknya dari belakang.

Andai mereka difoto, pasti sudah seromantis foto untuk pernikahan. Tentunya, tanpa raut kekecewaan dan beningnya air mata.

"Tidak ada. Hanya aku, yang menginginkannya." Jawaban Naruto terdengar begitu dingin.

Selama beberapa saat, tidak peduli dengan salju yang terus berjatuhan, mereka dalam posisi seperti itu.

Jalanan begitu lenggang. Di sebelah mereka ada sungai kecil yang airnya membeku. Sebuah rumah makan yang tutup berada di seberang sungai. Selama iu pula, hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto. Tangan Naruto terkepal, berusaha agar tidak menaruh telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan Sasuke yang memeluknya.

Naruto tidak ingin membebani siapapun—karena menurutnya ia memang merepotkan banyak orang, terlebih Sasuke. Untuk apa membebani seseorang dengan menyeretnya ke dalam permasalahan, yang datang tak henti bagai gulungan ombak? Apalagi, sampai membiarkan mereka melihat air matanya. Mendengar isak tangisnya, merespon tiap kata dalam kesedihannya.

Tidak akan, terutama Sasuke.

Terdengar klakson mobil khas angkutan umum, Naruto lagi-lagi segera menepis pelukan Sasuke, dan berlari menghampiri mobil tersebut.

Sasuke mengeluh kesal dalam hati. Mengapa Naruto bisa berlari secepat ini? Biasanya, ia begitu lamban…

Naruto segera memasuki mobil, dan duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk—sekaligus pintu keluar. Roda mobil menggelinding perlahan, namun tak lama kemudian melaju semakin cepat.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela. Ditemukannya Sasuke yang termanggu dengan ekspresi yang tidak biasa.

Bibir Naruto terbuka, uap hangat karbondioksida, ternetralisir dinginnya udara, seiring dengan bibir Naruto yang berucap, dengan mata yang menatap padanya.

Dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, dan masih melihat Naruto, Sasuke membaca gerak bibirnya… Ia mengerti ucapan tersebut. Tapi tidak ingin memahami. Setiap kata yang diucapkannya, begitu telak menghantam benak Sasuke.

Dengan segala kekhawatiran yang tertutupi sinar ketenangan yang tersorot dari wajahnya, Sasuke segera menaiki mobil angkutan umum berikutnya.

Tentu saja, ia akan membuntuti Naruto. Tidak peduli Naruto akan membencinya.

"…_Selamat tinggal, Sasuke." _

#~**~#

Setelah membayar uang selama perjalanan tadi, Naruto bergegas turun dari mobil dan tanpa aba-aba langsung berlari menuruni jalan yang agak terjal dan penuh bebatuan, menuju ke rumahnya—yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

Tapi, langkah yang tersaruk itu terhenti. Matanya nanar memandang apa yang berserahkan di depan rumahnya.

Harusnya, ia sudah terbiasa…

Dengan adanya sampah di depan rumahnya, di depan pintu masuk gerbang rumahnya.

Sekarang, semakin menjijikkan. Naruto menajamkan matanya, lalu dengan ujung sepatunya, mengorek-ngorek apa yang tersembul dari salju yang dinodai kemerahan—layaknya darah.

Memang darah, dari kepala bangkai tikus.

Seusai mengorek-ngorek, ditemukannya potongan-potongan tubuh tikus berserakan. Naas sekali matinya tikus ini. Seperti dimutilasi.

Orang aneh apa yang membuang waktunya untuk memutilasi tikus?

Yang pasti, orang yang akal sehatnya sudah mati.

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang, tanpa memerdulikan dengan tubuh tikus itu, Naruto beranjak membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya yang dirantai. Walaupun dirantai dengan gembok, sebenarnya pintu itu tidak terkunci. Hanya sebuah trik untuk menghalau kedatangan tamu, ataupun orang asing.

Gerbang besar berwarna hijau tua yang penuh dengan lumut, berderit terbuka. Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan menemukan halaman rumahnya juga penuh dengan sampah, bahkan lebih parah daripada di depan gerbang.

Ada bangkai ular. Terpotong-potong juga. Sepertinya ada seseorang maniak mutilasi di sekitar sini, dan hobi membuang 'korbannya' ke halaman rumahnya.

Merasa mual, setelah menutup pintu, Naruto berlari melintasi halaman rumahnya yang cukup bersih dari sampah-sampah menjijikkan.

Setelah berteduh di bagian teras depan, Naruto menumpukan beban badannya di kedua tangannya yang mencengkeram lutut. Mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Tergesa-gesa, Naruto menekan gagang pintu putih kusam di hadapannya, mendorong dengan badannya.

Naruto kembali menghembuskan napas panjang, "Pintu ini merepotkan sekali…"

Dan dengan sekali tarikan napas, Naruto kembali menghantam pintu. Pintu pun terbuka. Naruto tersenyum lebar, dan memasuki rumahnya. Ditutupnya pintunya yang sangat merepotkan itu.

Gelap lagi, yang menyambut kedatangannya.

Naruto melangkah perlahan-lahan, membuat matanya terbiasa akan kegelapan. Dilewatinya ruang bersantai yang sangat luas. Yang kini hanya berisi kardus-kardus berisi barang-barang. Lalu belok ke kiri, memasuki area yang merupakan bagian vital rumahnya.

Di dalam sini, tentu lebih hangat daripada salju di luar sana. Akan tetapi… Perasaannya dingin. Sepi menyuarakan dingin menjadi nyata.

"Aku pulaaaaannngg~" seru Naruto ceria. Naruto pun melepas sepatunya.

Tak ada balasan.

"Biii~ Bibi Isaribi? Kak Sas? Kak Dei?"

Naruto melempar asal topi putihnya, lalu berkeliling mencari di setiap kamar tidur, di kamar mandi, dapur ataupun ruang makan. Nihil.

Naruto menemukan sebuah surat, tergeletak di atas tudung saji anyaman bambu, yang ditujukan untuknya. Tulisan tangan yang rapi milik Sasori.

**-**

_**Naruto Sayang—aku tahu kau pasti kesal dipanggil kayak begini, XP **_

_**Kakak dan DeiDei habis dari rumah di Oto,**_

_**Sekarang Pergi ke klinik mama. Tadi sih pengen ngajak kamu, tapi kamunya nggak balik-balik, sudah begitu, kita nggak punya duit dan pulsa buat nelpon kamu. Mau nunggu kamu, mama neror pake telpon terus niih... Kata mama, kau tinggal di rumah saja dengan Bibi Isaribi.**_

_**Mama minta bawain baju, Gaara minta bawain mainan…**_

_**Bibi Isaribi katanya bakal nunggu kamu pulang. **_

_**Kalau mau, ajak aja temanmu untuk menemanimu.**_

_**Kalau makan, bisa bikin atau cari sendiri kan?**_

_**Suruh Bibi Isaribi menginap saja, menemanimu di rumah ini. **_

_**Daripada kau sendiri terus ada maling? **_

_**Jangan lupa kunci-kunci rumah. **_

_**Oke?**_

___

Di belakangnya, juga ada tulisan, ditujukan pula untuknya. Tulisan tangan yang jelek milik kakak keduanya. Naruto lagi-lagi mendengus kesal.

**_**

_**Naruto yang imut—aku bisa membayangkan wajah jelekmu yang lagi mengutukiku,**_

_**Titip Laptopku yeah—tapi jangan kau pegang-pegang! **_

_**Terus, tadi kakak ninggalin uang… **_

_**Bukan buat kamu sih! ;P tapi, tolong beliin pulsa GPRS lagi yawh!**_

_**Jangan lupa makan! **_

_**Nggak mau dengar kamu nangis guling-guling kesakitan… **_

_**Gara-gara maag-mu kambuh! **_

_**Wokeh?**_

-

Naruto menaruh kembali surat itu, dan kembali menghembuskan napas panjang. "Bibi Isaribi sudah pulang. Mananya Bi Isaribi menungguku? Sudahlah… Biarkan saja aku di rumah sendiri. Maling? Heee… Sejak kapan maling berani memasuki rumah ini?" Naruto mencibir.

Merasa lapar, Naruto mulai mengobrak-abrik lemari dapur sekaligus kulkas, yang tersambung dengan ruang makan—yang juga ruang keluarga.

Tak ada apa-apa.

"Teganyaaa… Nggak ada makanan!" Naruto meratap putus asa.

Setelah menutup lemari, Naruto berjalan ke ruang makan dan membuka tudung saji, hanya ada roti. Takut makanan itu beracun—karena yang tinggal di rumah terakhir adalah kedua kakaknya, Naruto meneliti roti tawar yang tersisa empat potong itu. Waktu kadaluarsa roti tawar tersebut adalah besok.

"…Besok yah? Sayang kalau nggak dimakan… Kumasak sajalah," dengan itu, Naruto beranjak untuk memasak roti dan menyiapkan teh manis yang hangat, untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sendiri…

#~**~#

Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya—di sebuah gang sepi—setelah memantau Naruto, Naruto memasuki sebuah rumah yang sangat menyeramkan—menurutnya. Ada yang aneh, mengapa rumah itu sepi sekali? Kelihatan tidak ada penghuninya, rumah reot, pokoknya menakutkan.

Takut salah lihat, Sasuke bertanya pada seorang penjaga warung, yang warungnya berada dekat rumah Naruto.

"Permisi…" Sapa Sasuke.

Seseorang dengan penampilan agak berantakan menyambutnya, "Mau beli apa?"

"Uhhmm… Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apa benar, rumah yang di sana…" Sasuke menunjuk rumah yang dimasuki Naruto. "…Rumah keluarga Namikaze? Rumah Naruto?"

Sang penjaga ikut menoleh, sesaat, ekspresinya memucat, lalu ia mengangguk. "Naruto yang punya kayak kumis kucing itu, kan?" melihat Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, ia melanjutkan, "Benar… Tapi sebaiknya, kau jangan ke sana, anak muda."

Sasuke terkejut, namun di luarnya, nampak ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan minat. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena beberapa waktu yang lalu, Bapak Namikaze, masuk penjara… Ia buronan POLISI!"

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NAH LHO! Sumpah, Light kalo ketemu ama si 'Sasuke' dunia nyata, beneran Light gaplok! Huwaaa~nyakitin sahabat Light! T.T padahal, sahabat Light udah inget, orang yang dia suka—sekaligus sahabatnya—udah punya pacar…Tapi malah… T.T

Dan ternyata, gadis yang beruntung menjadi pacar Sasuke di fict ini adalah KARIN!!! Ehehehehe…Kenapa Minato bisa jadi buronan polisi? Apakah Sasuke dan Naruto akan bersatu? Masih ada masalah lainkah?

Silahkan nantikan chapter depan! *dirajam*

Terima kasih waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu!

Sweet smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!

.

Light ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya, kepada semua Readers and Reviewers!

Untuk yang tanya soal genre. Kenapa hanya ada satu yang masuk yaitu family, sementara pairing di fict ini SasuNaru? Mereka kan bukan keluarga…

Sebenernya, Light udah ngejawab pertanyaan ini bahkan sebelum ditanyakan. Karena fict ini lebih fokus pada kekeluargaan di banding romantisme. Gittuuu~lagian, nggak cuma ada romance, ada angst, ada drama, ada supranatural, ada humor, ataupun sci-fi. Kalau ada genre gaje pun, Light mau masukin fict ini ke genre itu kok… ehehehe! Light will survive~!

Dozo, Minna-sama!

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:

Alternate Universe, Out Of Character, full of lebayness and gajeness, to Readers who hate boys love, please leave this page by pressing the back button! POV changing. (Yang terjadi harus adanya—bukan niatan untuk lebay apalagi jayus. XD)

.

Note++:

_Italic: membatin._

**Bold: Bicara via telpon. **

_**Bold+italic: surat**_**.**

_Underline+Italic_: _flashback_

Have a nice read! ^__~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

*~Last Chapter~*

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena beberapa waktu yang lalu, Bapak Namikaze, masuk penjara… Ia buronan POLISI!"

#~**~#

Nothing That I Could Give

Chapter 4

By: Light-Sapphire-Chan

#~**~#

Melupakan image seorang dari keluarga ningrat yang harus dijaganya, Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Yang benar, pak…"

Si penjaga warung tersebut menghela napas lelah. "Yeee~ dibilangin nggak percaya…"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas, kerutan samar muncul di dahinya. "Yakin, pak?"

"Kau nggak tinggal di sini, kan? Karena aku jarang melihat makhluk cakep sepertimu," katanya lagi. "Terserah deh mau percaya atau nggak. Saya cuma kasih tahu apa yang sebenarnya…" Dan penjaga tersebut kembali masuk ke dalam warungnya.

Sasuke masih tertegun, memandangi rumah angker tersebut. Benarkah…? Benarkah yang dikatakan penjaga warung tadi? Kalau begitu… Naruto yang menangis tadi… Benar-benar, perlu menangis?

Sekelebat ingatan melintas di benak Sasuke.

"_Kalau aku, yang ditodong pistol aku pati akan tertawa," ucap Naruto. "Tapi sayang, yang dipukul pistol pun bukan aku…"_

Dan satu lagi…

"_Kalau aku yang menerima semua siksaan Ayah, aku pasti akan tetap santai—seperti katamu. Kalau saja badai topan itu yang menanggungnya benar-benar hanya aku…" Nada getir yang sukar disembunyikan._

'_Astaga, kenapa Naruto tidak bercerita apa-apa padaku?'_

.

#~**~#

.

Setelah mencuci piring dan merapikan ruang tengah seadanya, Naruto memasuki kamar ayah dan ibunya, dengan hembusan napas panjang, Naruto merebahkan diri di kasur king size milik ayah dan ibunya. Dengan asal-asalan, Naruto menarik bantal dan guling yang kelihatannya empuk. Lalu meraih remot TV dan menyalakan TV.

Mendadak, rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. Sepertinya ia terlalu kelelahan. Atau mungkin juga karena beban yang menumpuk di hatinya, yang selama ini dihiraukannya.

Naruto memeluk guling erat-erat, dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Ada harum bedak Gaara di situ. Aroma bedak khas anak kecil, harum yang lembut menenangkan. Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya senang membelikan keempat anak lelakinya wangi seperti ini…

Naruto menguap lebar. "Jadiii ngantuuukk!!! Tidur ah, aku pusing banget…"

Naruto menonton acara musik di TV. Baru saja ia ingin tidur, terdengar bunyi pintu gerbang diketuk. Naruto berpikir sejenak, tidak mungkin kedua kakaknya kembali dalam waktu secepat ini, bibi Isaribi? Haa… Bibi Isaribi tidak suka kembali memasuki rumah ini. Tamu? Rumah ini sudah lama mati dan sangat tersembunyi.

Terdengar ketukan yang semakin tidak sabar. Naruto yang baru saja berdiri mendadak tertegun. Sama seperti ayah… Ketukan kencang tidak sabar.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Lalu ia keluar kamar, memakai sandal rumah, dan berjalan menuju pintu ke luar. Tanpa ia sadari, langkahnya terhuyung-huyung. Rasa sakit luar biasa benar-benar menyerang kepalanya, napasnyapun menjadi terengah-engah.

Tidak keluar dari ruang tamu, Naruto berusaha mengintip siapa yang tak henti mengetuk pintu. Tidak kelihatan wajahnya. Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dan membukakan pintu. Diambilnya kunci gerbang—siapa tahu orang itu bisa masuk karena punya kepentingan tersendiri.

"Maaf, cari siapa yah?" Naruto tersenyum ramah seadanya. Berusaha mengusir sakit yang terasa.

Naruto menjejaki salju beralaskan sandal rumah. Didekatinya pintu gerbang hijau besar tersebut.

Seketika langkahnya terhenti. Mendapati seseorang yang muncul di penglihatannya.

'_Bagaimana bisa dia sampai di sini?!'_

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa penglihatannya memburam, Naruto mengusap-usap kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya. Sekarang ia bisa mempercayai kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya.

'_Benar-benar dia…'_

"Cepat buka pintunya, Bodoh! Kau mau membiarkan aku mati kedinginan yah?!"

Naruto kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia melangkah mendekati gerbang dan membukakan pintu. "Tch. Sejak kapan Kau tahu rumahku?"

Orang itu menjawab datar. "Apa sih yang nggak aku tahu?"

Naruto mengulaskan senyum sedih. "Banyak…" Naruto menggulung rantai pintu, membiarkan gerbang berderit terbuka. "Yang nggak Kau sadari… Sasuke."

Naruto membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah. Kembali tidak menatap Sasuke, Naruto menghindarinya dengan kembali menutup dan mengunci gerbang. Lalu disimpannya kunci pintu dalam kantung celana.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya, pertama, ia menepuk kepala berambut pirang tersebut, lalu dielusnya lembut helaian rambut halus itu. Seakan menghapus jejak salju yang menutupi kuning cerahnya "Dasar Bodoh! Di luar hujan salju kayak begini, Kau nggak pakai mantel lagi! Seenggaknya pakailah syal…"

Naruto mendongak, membiarkan mata hitam Sasuke benar-benar menenggelamkannya dalam pesona. Mata birunya menyipit, berusaha menajamkan penglihatan. Kepalanya semakin terasa nyeri. Ketika kedua bola mata serupa safir tersebut berkunang dalam putaran cepat, tubuhnya limbung, kedua kakinya kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang badannya.

"Na-naruto!"

Sasuke tidak membiarkan Naruto jatuh begitu saja menghantam kerasnya bebatuan di balik dinginnya salju. Ditariknya Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Ditepuk-tepuknya pelan pipi Naruto. Nihil. Sasuke terdiam, diperhatikannya lekat-lekat wajah Naruto. Wajah itu memerah, napasnya terengah-engah…

Seakan merasa tertampar, Sasuke meraba kening Naruto. Sangat panas.

"Sial!" Sasuke mengangkat Naruto dalam pelukan. Dipastikannya posisi Naruto nyaman dan aman, Sasuke melintasi pekarangan rumah.

Tanpa permisi pula, Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Melewati ruang tamu, mata hitam Sasuke agak menyipit, membiasakan dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti ruangan yang sepertinya ruang baca, sekaligus ruang bermain dan ruang keluarga. Sasuke mendengar suara televise menyala, dipikirnya ada seseorang di rumah besar ini selain Naruto. Sasuke mencari ruangan tersebut, dua kamar setelah pintu ruang tengah tadi.

Sasuke menaiki dua buah anak tangga dengan Naruto di pelukannya. Ditemukannya sebuah ranjang besar dan kamar yang sangat luas. Sepertinya tadi, ada yang tertidur di sini. Sudah ada bantal dan guling seperti bekas ditiduri. Maka, Sasuke menidurkan Naruto di pinggir ranjang tersebut.

Sasuke mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. "Si Bodoh ini ternyata berat juga… Hufffhhh…"

"A-ayaahh…"

Sasuke yang sedang melirik kanan kiri di kamar yang sangat luas dengan warna putih, teralihkan pada sumber suara…

Lupakan segala pikiran tentang betapa sepi, kosong, menyeramkan dan dinginnya rumah ini. Naruto kini adalah prioritas.

Sasuke kembali menoleh kanan-kiri, lalu ia berjalan sedikit ke beberapa tumpuk kasur single bed yang ditumpuk menjadi satu, dan di atasnya ditata rapi bantal, guling serta selimut. Sasuke menarik asal-asalan sebuah selimut bergambar bendera Konoha.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, dilepaskannya kedua sandal rumah yang dikenakan Naruto, dan ia menyelimuti Naruto hingga sebatas bahu. Dirabanya kembali kening Naruto. Masih sepanas tadi.

Dengan segala kepintaran yang dipunyainya, Sasuke keluar dari kamar tempat Naruto berada, dari kamar yang cukup tinggi ini—dibutuhkan menaiki dua anak tangga, Sasuke turun ke ruang tengah. Satu kesimpulan yang Sasuke dapat. Ruangan ini ruang makan, yang sekaligus ruang keluarga. Ada bersatu dengan dapur dan _kitchen sink_, ruangan inipun terhubung dengan tiga kamar yang terbilang sangat luas. Ruangan ini adalah bagian vital dari rumah besar ini.

Di dalam kulkas teratas, pasti ada es batu. _'Keluarga Namikaze… Maafkan aku yang sudah lancang memasuki dan membuka isi rumah ini tanpa izin. Tapi ini buat Naruto…' _

Mata _onyx _Sasuke mengambil cetakan es batu, di bawanya ke meja di dapur ruangan itu. Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil sapu tangannya. Sasuke mengeluarkan es tersebut dari kotak cetakan es, ke atas sapu tangannya. Lalu dibuatnya sapu tangan itu saling terikat. Dan bergegas kembali ke kamar di mana Naruto berada.

Sasuke menaruh sapu tangan berisi es itu di atas kening Naruto. Naruto yang napasnya terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah. Naruto yang terus menggumam tidak jelas.

Selama beberapa saat dalam keheningan, Sasuke hanya mengelus rambut Naruto dalam diam, banyak pertanyaan menggelayuti pikirannya. Dipikir berapakalipun, ia tetap tidak mengerti.

Teringat sesuatu, Sasuke merogoh kantong mantelnya. Diambilnya HP-nya, ditekannya beberapa tombol keypad pada HP. Nada sambung terdengar. Sasuke menunggu seseorang mengangkat telponnya.

"**Halo, selamat sore, Itachi di sini…" **

"**Kak, ini gua, Sasuke." **

"**Ya ampuuun, Sas! Bentar lagi berlaku jam malamnya Bunda lho…" **

"**Kak, tolong bilang ke Bunda, gua hari ini nggak bisa pulang. Menginap di rumah teman, bilang saja ada tugas penting yang harus gua kerjain…" **

"**Berarti Lo nggak ada tugas? Jadi, sebenarnya tuh Lo ada di mana?" **

"**Di rumah Naruto… Awalnya, gua cuma mampir ke rumahnya. Tapi, habis Naruto ngebukain pintu, ia malah pingsan. Terus gua… Nggak tega ninggalin dia sendirian, soalnya, si Bodoh ini sakit…" **Tutur Sasuke pelan.

"**Memangnya nggak ada yang nemenenin dia di rumah?" **

"**Nggak ada… Dia sendiri." **

"**Sudah hubungi keluarganya?" **

"**Belum. Gua nggak tahu nomor keluarganya…" **

Di seberang telpon, Itachi tersenyum lebar. **"Take care, Sasuke." **

"**Hn." **

Klik. Sambungan telpon diputus.

#~**~#

Seseorang yang sangat mirip Sasuke, hanya rambutnya lebih pendek dan pucat, mendekati Itachi. "Yang telpon tadi Kak Sasuke? Kak Sasuke kenapa? Kok belum pulang? Nanti dimarahin Bunda lho…"

Itachi tertawa ngakak. "Sai, tahu nggak?! Sasuke lagi ada di mana?! Dan sama siapa?!" Itachi mengacak-acak rambut adik bungsunya.

Sai menepis kasar tangan kakaknya. "Nggak tahu kalau belum dikasih tahu! Kakak kenapa sih jadi aneh kayak gini?"

"Sasuke di rumah Narutooooo~ huahahahahahaha!" Itachi melemparkan dirinya ke tempat tidur king size-nya seraya tertawa ngakak kembali.

Sai bertepuk tangan riang. "Bagus dong! Mereka ngapain?"

Tawa Itachi terhenti sesaat, "Sasuke ngerawat Naruto yang sakit…"

Hening sejenak. Sebelum Sai bertepuktangan sekilas. "Eh, Kak Sasuke pulang nggak malam ini?"

Itachi segera terduduk. "Makanya, Sai jangan bilang sama Bunda kalau Sasuke ada di rumah Naruto dan lagi ngerawat Naruto yang sakit… Kita kompakan bilang kalau Sasuke menginap di rumah temennya, soalnya ada tugas penting. Dan nggak tahu pulangnya kapan. Oke?"

Sai berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Oke! Asalkan Kak Sasuke sama Kak Naruto sih, nggak masalah… Bagus malah."

"Tos dulu dong!"

Dan kedua bersaudara Uchiha tersebut ber-highfive dengan tawa riang.

.

#~**~#

.

Menunggu Naruto sadar, Sasuke sudah menutup pintu luar rumah dan ruang keluarga. Menyalakan lampu—walaupun siang hari, tapi salju yang kencang membuat ruangan-ruangan di rumah besar ini sangat gelap.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Sasuke kembali duduk di samping Naruto. Mengamati wajahnya… Wajah sahabatnya. Rindu rasanya melihat langit biru di mata sahabatnya kembali bersinar cerah… Di banding mata kekasihnya sendiri.

Selama itu pula, Sasuke mengelus helaian pirang rambut Naruto. Dan akhirnya, Sasuke jatuh tertidur…

Andai siapapun ada dan melihat mereka, maka, orang tersebut akan tersenyum melihat mereka… Kenapa?

Karena Sasuke tidur memeluk Naruto, sementara Naruto bersandar dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sungguh manis sekali.

Siang berganti menjadi sore, tidak ada banyak perubahan selain ruangan bertambah gelap. Untung sebelumnya Sasuke sudah menyalakan lampu.

Namun, karena hawa panas dan pergerakan Naruto, Sasuke kembali terjaga. Segera ia terduduk dengan kedua kaki dan tangan terlipat.

Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas. Tapi ia tidak berkeringat. Sementara kakinya terasa sangat dingin. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening dan berat. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Naruto mencoba membuka matanya. Tidak ada yang berubah, langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Kamar ayah, mama dan Gaara. Selimut dengan gambar bendera Konoha.

Tapi setelah otaknya memproses ulang seluruh kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini secara lambat, ia menyadari ada yang ganjil.

Bukannya tadi gelap? Tubuhnya melayang? Panggilan Sasuke…?

"Sudah sadar, hei, Bodoh?"

Naruto tersentak, lamunannya buyar. Segera ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang duduk bersila di kasur yang ditidurinya. Seraut wajah tampan dengan raut bosan balas menatapnya, namun saat mata birunya menghujam pandang ke arah bola mata hitam yang selalu membuatnya terpesona, ditemukannya pandangan khawatir untuknya…

Naruto berusaha duduk, Sasuke membantu dengan menyangga tubuh Naruto dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk bantal yang asal ditariknya.

"Sa-sasuke? Kok Kamu ada di sini?" tanya Naruto tergagap.

"Kau harusnya bilang makasih padaku. Bukan ketakutan gitu," Sasuke menghela napas. "Kau sendirian doang di rumah?"

"Nggak usah nanya kayaknya juga Kamu udah tahu," jawab Naruto datar.

Sasuke dalam hati menimbang-nimbang, apakah ia harus bertanya sekarang juga pada Naruto?

Naruto sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke lagi, dirasakannya sesuatu jatuh dari keningnya. Naruto meraba keningnya, lalu tangan kanannya perlahan turun, merayap di atas selimut, sebuah sapu tangan kini berpindah digenggamannya. Basah dan dingin.

'_Inisial sapu tangannya… U.S?'_

"Sasuke, ini saputanganmu," Naruto menyodorkan sapu tangan tersebut kembali pada Sasuke.

Sementara sang pemilik sapu tangan tersebut menggeleng. Yang ada, ia justru menaruh kembali sapu tangan itu di kening Naruto. "Kau masih demam, Bodoh."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Merasa kesal dengan perhatian Sasuke. "Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Makasih sudah nolong aku yang pingsan nggak jelas."

"Ngusir nih?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

Naruto berkata ketus. "Nggak, aku hanya mempersilahkan Kau, boleh pulang."

"Kalau aku nggak mau?"

"Kenapa mesti nggak mau? Kan aku hanya merepotkanmu—ah! Lagipula, apa nanti Bundamu nggak nyariin Kamu? Pacarmu? Kak Itachi? Sai—"

Sasuke menempeleng kepala Naruto, wajahnya benar-benar dilukiskan rasa kesal. Kenapa sahabatnya sejak kelas tiga SD jadi sejauh ini dengannya?

"EH! Sudah baik-baik ya aku mempersilahkan Kau pulang! Lagian aku nggak minta ditolong olehmu, nggak minta dirawat olehmu, nggak minta Kau buat nungguin aku—"

"Aku. Nggak. Bakal. Pulang, Bodoh. Aku menolongmu karena ingin, merawatmu karena ingin, dan menemanimu karena aku ingin... Kau cukup diam saja dan istirahat," jawab Sasuke tegas.

Naruto hendak melayangkan tinju pada Sasuke. Tapi dengan mudah Sasuke menangkisnya. Bahkan menggenggam erat tangannya yang dingin sedingin es.

"Aku sudah izin Bunda, lewat Itachi dan Sai, nggak usah khawatir…" Kata Sasuke datar.

"SASUKE MENYEBAAALKAAAN!" raung Naruto kesal. Berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman erat Sasuke.

"Tuh kan, sudah sakit masih teriak-teriak lagi. Tanganmu dingin banget…" Sasuke mengusap-usap sebelah tangan Naruto dengan kedua belah tangannya.

Naruto tidak lagi berusaha menarik tangannya, perlahan ia membiarkan Sasuke menjaganya. Biarpun wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan yang amat sangat, tapi di dalam hati… Ia sungguh senang, Sasuke ada di sini, hanya untuknya. Menemaninya hingga ia tak perlu sendiri lagi.

"Naruto…"

Mata biru Naruto sedikit melebar mendengar panggilan Sasuke untuknya. "Apa?"

"Kalau Kau ada masalah, jangan dipendam sendiri. Sakit jiwa lho…"

Naruto terkekeh sinis. "Adanya juga Kau yang sakit jiwa…"

"Aku serius, Bodoh."

Melihat dan mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang benar-benar tenang, Naruto berusaha menghembuskan napas dengan teratur—menyembunyikan getar ketakutannya.

"Aku… Nggak kenapa-napa."

"Kalau nggak mau cerita, ya sudah… Tapi kalau butuh apa-apa, bilang saja padaku."

Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan cemberut di wajahnya. "Jangan khawatir, kalau Kau dapat telpon dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa, pasti akulah pasiennya…"

Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto. "Pasiennya pasti Kau yah?"

Melihatnya bisa lagi tersenyum, Sasuke benar-benar lega. Apalagi karena Naruto sudah mau bercanda dengannya lagi…

"Heee… Kukira Kau bisa kubodohi! Hahahahaha…"

Bahkan tertawa riang. Setidaknya, untuk sesaat tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. Perlahan tetapi pasti, Naruto akan bercerita padanya. Ya…

Karena mereka sahabat, kan?

Untuk saat ini.

Keduanya bercanda seperti biasa sambil menonton TV. Dan untuk sesaat, urusan masing-masing terlupakan. Selagi mereka ada berdua, dunia pun seakan ada untuk mereka berdua… Tidak peduli serumit apapun masalah yang menimpa.

"Eh, eh. Jelek, tanganku yang satu lagi juga diusap-usap dong! Dingin niihh…"

"Apa-apaan sih, Bodoh?!"

"Kalau nggak mau, biar kuhangatkan sen—"

"Sini, sini! Kemarikan tanganmu…"

"Hehehe… Aku heran. Kau sikapnya dingin banget, tapi tanganmu kok hangat yah?"

"Aku ini kan manusia."

"Oh, kukira beruang kutub… Gyahahahahaha!"

"Nggak lucu."

"Hehehehe, Sasuke ngambek yah?"

"Nggak. Buang-buang energi saja marah padamu…"

"Halah, biasanya juga Kau mengomeliku… Gyahahaha!"

"Habis, Kau bodoh banget."

"Kau juga jelek banget. Tapi kenapa yah aku ingin berteman dengan orang sejelek Kamu? Eh, Kenapa Kau mau temenan sama aku, Sas?"

"Kau kena katarak rupanya. Ganteng gini dibilang jelek."

"Gah. Menjijikkan."

"Mungkin, aku juga ingin nanya kayak kamu juga. Kenapa aku bisa temenan sama orang sebodoh Kau? Darimana rumusnya coba?"

"Dari hatiiimuuu~ gyahahahahaha!"

"Suaramu cempreng banget."

"Biariiiinn! Huh!"

TIIIIIIINN! TIIIIIN!

Suara klakson mobil membuat perhatian mereka teralih.

"Siapa tuh?" Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto.

"Gak tahuuu…" Jawab Naruto inosen. "Memang aku superman yang bisa lihat menembus tembok?"

Suara klakson mobil tersebut kembali berbunyi. Naruto segera membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, lalu bergegas turun dari tempat tidur.

"Hei, Bodoh! Sadar diri dong kalau Kau itu sakit!" Sasuke berseru seraya mengejar Naruto yang sudah lari duluan ke ruang tamu.

"Bodoh amat," di balik tirai ruang tamu, Naruto menyipitkan matanya, dan sesaat ia menghembuskan napas berat.

Sasuke sudah berada di sebelahnya. "Siapa?"

"Keluarganya Kakak Mamaku. Singkatnya, Tanteku dan keluarganya… Sudahlah, kita kembali ke kamar saja," Naruto berjalan pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah, lengannya ditarik Sasuke.

"Kalau mereka bertanya pada tetangga bagaimana?" Sasuke mencengkeram lengan Naruto. "Dan gimana jadinya kalau tetanggamu bilang yang nggak-nggak?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Jangan sampai kejadian itu…"

Sasuke menepuk sekilas bahu Naruto yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. "Biar aku yang bukakan gerbang. Kau tunggu di sini."

Sasuke segera berjalan keluar. Dipasangnya topeng stoic yang selalu terlepas jika bersama dengan Naruto. Sasuke melihat seseorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir empat. Melihat Sasuke, gadis itu berhenti mengetuk gerbang dengan gembok, lalu berbalik kembali sedikit ke belakang—menghadap mobil, lalu berseru…

"Inoooo~ cowok cakep tuuuh!"

Seorang gadis cantik—ya Sasuke juga mengakuinya kalau gadis yang kelihatan jauh lebih tua itu, yang turun dari mobil, yang sepertinya adik dari gadis berkuncir empat, bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari Karin.

Tanpa kata-kata, Sasuke membuka kunci gembok dengan kunci yang tadi sudah diambilnya. Niat hati ingin mendorong gerbang tersebut. Tapi… Susah digerakkan, sepertinya karena relnya berkarat dan tertimbun salju.

Naruto segera berlari keluar dan menolong Sasuke. Bersama-sama mereka mendorong gerbang tersebut.

"Hei, Nar. Yang mana Tantemu? Mereka berdua?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan. Mereka Kakak sepupuku. Cantik yah?"

Sasuke refleks menggeleng. "Nggak."

"Deuuuhh… Yang setia sama Karin," goda Naruto.

"Karin memang nggak lebih cantik dari mereka—ah pokoknya ada yang lebih menarik dari mereka bertiga."

"Kau mau selingkuh rupanya, boleh kutahu siapa cewek yang beruntung disukai sama Kamu?"

Sasuke terdiam kaku. "Nggak."

"Ya sudah…"

Pintu gerbang terbuka. Dan mobil berjalan masuk, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali menarik pintu gerbang untuk menutup.

"Narutoooo~ apa kabar, sayang?" sapa gadis berkuncir empat seraya menciumi Naruto.

Naruto nyengir asal—Sasuke dapat melihatnya, "Hehe, baik-baik saja, Kak Temari…"

"Narutoooo~ Mama Kushina mana, sayang?" gadis yang dikuncir satu dan sangat cantik itu turut menciumi kedua pipi Naruto. Tapi matanya melirik Sasuke. "Eh, Kau kok panas banget sih?"

"Mama kan kerja, kak. Gaara ikut di klinik Mama. Kak Sas dan Kak Dei juga ke tempat Mama… Ah, tadi aku sempat sakit. Cuma sekarang udah baikkan…" Jawab Naruto sopan.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Ino yang melirik Sasuke.

"Ah, temanku… Kak Ino, Kak Temari, ini Sasuke. Sas, ini Kakak-Kakak sepupuku. Yang ini Kak Temari," Naruto memegang lengan Temari. "Yang ini Kak Ino…" Naruto memegang lengan Ino.

Ketiganya membungkuk memberi hormat. Sasuke menyadarinya, keluarga Naruto yang ini, bukan sekedar keluarga biasa, dilihat dari cari membungkuk hormat, pasti keluarga kelas atas…

"Hei, Sasuke menemani Naruto sendiri yah?" tanya Ino, tersenyum lebar—mengerikan untuk—pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Naruto tadi pingsan. Ternyata sakit. Jadi kurawat saja. Sekalian aku menginap di sini…"

Terdengar bunyi pintu mobil supir dan penumpang di sebelahnya ditutup. Keluarlah sepasang suami-istri, sang suami merokok dan istrinya berambut hitam dan bermata merah. Sangat cantik. Pantas anaknya juga cantik.

"Sore, Sayang…" Wanita cantik tersebut memeluk Naruto sekilas.

Sasuke merasakan dengusan pelan Naruto yang mencium asap rokok. "Sore, Tante Kurenai, Oom Asuma…"

"Oi, Nar, Ayah ada nggak?" tanya Asuma.

Sasuke melihat tubuh Naruto menegang sekilas, sebelum ia menggeleng. "Ayah kan ada Iwagakure, Oom. Kerja…"

Sasuke baru menyadari, kalau penampilan keluarga ini memang sempurna. Tapi melihat gelagat Naruto…

Mereka pasti berbahaya.

#~**~#

To be continued

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

UNBETA-ED. Garing yeuuh…

Hayolooohh… Light ngacak-ngacak keluarga di Naruto deh. Gyahahahaha! Duuuhh… Gak heran, pada nggak mau review fic ini. Gaje sih, tapi Light akan berusaha untuk lebih baik lagi!

Terima kasih waktunya untuk menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu!

Sweet smile,

Light-Sapphire-Chan

#~**~#

_Terkadang, apa yang kita harapkan, jauh dari apa yang kita dapatkan…_


End file.
